Encounters with the gorgeous green-eyed guy
by PJOluver02
Summary: Just a one-shot where Annabeth's friends meet Percy. 3 friends, 1 Percy. And they don't know he has an unbreakable bond with their best friend. REVIEW! Tell me what you think. ;)


**Emma**

I was sitting at a table at my local coffee shop, reading my architecture book which would help my study for my test on the chapter. I was enrolled in a course on architecture for my sophomore year in college. I sat there sipping my coffee hoping that all the information would just stick in my mind. Then someone opened the door which triggered a small bell to ding. I was quickly distracted by a tall, surfer-built, guy with a perfect jawline, flawless features, and . And his eyes...Oh... My... GOD! His eyes were sea green, hypnotizing, getting you lost in them...And his hair...HIS HAIR! Was a raven black wavy and soft mixture. It looked like he didn't comb it but it still looked perfect. It had a disheveled wild touch to it, persuading you to stick your hand into it. This guy was HOT!

He turned to me...or...well my book glanced at it for a second then smiled. It was more of a super sexy lopsided grin. Ohhhh damn…. It looked like he was recalling a dream or good memory for a second. All the tables were technically filled and there were 3 seats left open. It was either Choice A) The sleeping, drooling potbellied grandpa, Choice B) A tough, tattooed biker ready to pick a fight with anyone who breathed on him. and Choice C) Me, a casual normal girl reading her smart looking architecture book that he noticed. Thankfully he chose me.

"Hey, Can I sit here? I promise I'll be quick." He asked politely. I just wanted to kiss him, curl up in his arms and sleep. His super sexy smile it's just...ugh I want to give a hand to his parents like... DAMN! I tried pulling myself from my dream by replying "Uh..yeah go ahead, sit down. Take your time. " Was that too enthusiastic? Why do I have to sound so eager and bubbly? Unless that turned him on or something…

"I'm Percy by the way. What about you?" "I...um..I'm Emma," I stuttered. "That's a nice name…" "Uh, yeah, thanks." I could tell he was just trying to make this anything but awkward but it soon settled into an awkward silence. Luckily my iPhone rang with a text message. It said it was from "Architect Geek". That's my contact for Annabeth Chase one of my best friends. I take a architect class with her and she's a whiz at it so I thought "why not?". The text read. "Hey Em, are u still coming to study for the test at my apartment? If you are its the apartment building by the duck pond park 3rd floor 5th room. 2:00. reply asap."

So I replied "Yeah i'll b there txt u 4 any problems, bye."

As I looked up from my phone Percy decided to call over a waitress to order. "Hey Megan can you come over here? I have to go soon." Well I guess he's been here before… A redheaded waitress with the name tag Megan came over to our table. "Hey Percy, the usual? Blue hazelnut coffee and a blueberry bagel, to go?" "Perfect. Thanks, Megs." She wrote it down and shot him a flirtatious smile while walking away. "What? Blue hazelnut coffee? How is that even an order? No offense. And I'm also guessing you come here often." I asked confused. "Yeah, They call it the Percy menu. It's basically everything on the regular menu except in blue. And I'm actually starting to come here often so let's just say you can never forget the guy who orders in blue. Just a little habit of mine." Awww...the Percy menu. Megan came back with his order so he stood up took it from her and said to me, "Well, guess I'll see you around. Bye, Emma." He shot me a winning smile and walked away. I didn't even say goodbye back I was simply caught in a dazed, dreamy, stupid grin. *sigh*

**Vanessa**

I sat in a marine biology class I was taking bored to death. Waiting for it to be over. I thought it would be interesting but it was just a 70 year old grandma lecturing in monotone. Ugh… My iPhone vibrated but only loud enough for me to hear. I'd gotten a text from Annabeth Chase one of my best friends from my architecture class. she texted,

"Hey Nessa, are u still coming to study for the test at my apartment? If you are its the apartment building by the duck pond park 3rd floor 5th room. 2:00. reply asap." So I texted back, "2:00 sounds awesome. I'll c u."

That only distracted me for a little I came early and the teacher hadn't come yet but I was still bored. Then she walked in with a old nice grandma smile on her face. That was weird."Sorry, I have a workshop to attend next door. Mr. Jackson, my new teacher's assistant will be in my place for today." Ms. Boring Grandma said. A figure from behind the door took that as a cue and walked in. Oh. My. God. This good looking, extremely hot guy walks into the room. He has this rebel hair look that seems as soft as cotton candy...ugh and his eyes. You just want to melt in them. They're this vibrant green that is full of authority and protection but also has a soft warm loving side. *sigh* Wow the guy of my dreams has now come to reality… Mr. Sexy Jackson put down his things on the desk and wrote his name big on the whiteboard as if we were all still in elementary. But I didn't care…

He talked for the next 45 minutes basically nonstop. I didn't know someone could be so passionate about something like... marine biology. (sorry to the people who love marine biology :( ) But let me tell you, I have never been so interested in a subject more than this marine biology ever since that class. I tried to answer as many questions as possible just to get his attention. So at least 10 times my hand was raised and at least 5 of those time he would say in his masculine voice, "Yes Miss Davis?" It was so freakin hot. But once in that 45 minutes did he get so hot I was almost hyperventilating. He pulled off his pull over sweater which slightly raised his shirt long enough for you to see his washboard-six pack abs. SIX PACK ABS! *sigh* I am soooo head over heels in love with Mr. Jackson.

After I waited for everybody to leave so that I could have some time to flirt with Mr. Jackson. Once everybody was gone I walked over to his desk and tried flirting with him but he either shut me down politely or acted like he didn't know I was flirting. Pretty soon he just made an excuse to leave but before he left he said to hopeless me, on the verge of giving up. "Hey, I might be teaching tomorrow. You seem so excited by marine biology. I'll hope to see you tomorrow. Bye, Miss Davis. He said walking away with a lopsided grin. Wow, I am soooo desperate.

**Chloe**

I walked into my local training, fitness center. I had to pick up my 8 year old niece from her swimming lesson. As I walked over I noticed the teacher was a guy with a body better than Chris Hemsworth and Zac Efron mixed together. This guy worked out! But on his back were a lot of scars. It looked like he played a sport that included wrestling, martial arts and fencing or something… I wanted to see what he looked like on the front so I called my niece over to get his attention. "Ava, it's time to go home." Ava and Mr. Best-Body-EVER looked over at me. And let me tell you if someone offered me Bill Gates fortune AND all the hottest guy celebrities to ask me out or for this one guy to ask me out, I _**would **_say yes normally to make this all romantic, but come on let's be honest Bill Gates fortune would be pretty sweet…

Anyways my annoying sassy niece just had to say something which I was actually thankful for. "I'm not leaving here till my teacher can prove he's better than me. No one's better than me." Did I also mention she's also has an ego the size of Bill Gate's fortune? "Ava come on let's go now!" I said not even forcefully. "No! Not until Mr. Percy shows he's better." "Ava!" "No, no it's fine. I have a swim team meet like...right now. So I guess I'll have to show you." he said breaking in. I pulled Ava out of the water so we could watch them swim laps in the 12 feet side. Percy...that's so attractive…. Well Percy got out of the water and did this super hot thing when he stretched to show his muscles and flip his sexily soaked hair.

We stood on the side while the coach yelled at them to do 5 laps around the pool. Percy was the last person to get into the pool. He was basically giving the first person a 2 minute head start. But I couldn't believe my eyes when he made it 1st while doing an extra lap. All the rest of his team came minutes after. Wow. That was weird and cool at the same time… If their was an Olympic sport in hotness he would win gold every time along with swimming. The coach called Percy over and told him something. Then he started walking towards me. I noticed my breaths were getting shorter. *lovestruck* Once he got to me he said. "Uh, sorry our tournaments coming and we have to close off the pool to the public. Everybody left a while ago but, I have to go and so do you. Bye!" Whoa… He's. Too. Perfect. We were made for eachother…

**Annabeth**

I got to my apartment a little frantic. I was expecting the girls to come over in like 5 minutes. When I say "the girls" I mean my best friends from architecture class. I was so into my book I didn't notice that there was water running in the bathroom down the hall. But that didn't occur to me or bother me for some reason. I set up some of my boyfriend's mom's famous blue cookies on a plate along with some soda in the kitchen for the girls and put them on the dining table. Then I heard the doorbell ring. "I'll get it!" I said. But quickly realized I was alone. Awkward. I opened the door to find my 2 friends from class standing at my doorway. "Hey guys, come on in." I ushered. They were looking around, glancing at everything. Then I also remembered the had been to my house only about 2 other times. We all sat at the table in the living room and started discussing and studying our notes. But after about 10 minutes of discussing we quickly got off track. Then we got to the topic of my boyfriend and how they haven't seen him and how they think he's fake. "C'mon Beth just admit it we won't hate you or anything!" Emma said. "Yeah, I mean I should hook you up with my cousin!" Vanessa agreed. "We could make her an account on a dating website! Annie, you would get all the guys." Chloe added "Don't call me Annie or Beth! And I already have an amazing boyfriend." "Riiggghhhttt." "It's true!" "Can you show us a photo?" Right at that moment they looked up behind me with wide eyes, almost in horror. At first I thought it was a monster but then the "monster" spoke with a familiar voice. "Hey Babe, how's the studying going. I didn't know you had already come home." My mind had to process that a second too long, this guy made my brain turn to mush sometimes. I looked around me at the smiling face of my seaweed brain. Then I noticed he was naked, except for his bottom half with was covered with a towel, and he was soaking. "Um, Seaweed Brain, why are you half naked in front of my friends and I thought we were meeting later." "Oh we are, I had to take a shower and the plumbing at my house broke again because I got frustrated over studying." he said sheepishly. "Now why are you half naked _here_?" I questioned folding my arms. "Oh I'm on my way to the kitchen. I got hungry." he said like a little kid. "Fine, go on." He gave me a peck on the lips and headed for the kitchen.

I looked back at the girls and they all looked shocked for some reason. Then Vanessa managed, "_**He's**_ your boyfriend?" It was silent for a few seconds then I said. "Why? What's wrong?" They looked so flabbergasted it was almost laughable. I saw there were like 2 cookies left so I said. "I think I'll go refill on snacks." I stood up and walked to the kitchen. I walked to the fridge and looked for the blue cookies. But they weren't there where I left them. I angrily thought out loud, "Ugh. Where are the cookies?!" Strong arms wrapped around my waist and Percy huskily said, "Oh these?" Pointing me toward the small stack of blue cookies behind me. "Seaweed brain!" I tried to get to them but he held me back and turned me around so that my chest touched his bare one. My breath hitched a little and he noticed. He smirked at me then kissed me. Ugh I hate it when he acts in control like this. At first it was light and short then he deepened it bringing me closer and closer to him. Even though we've kissed more times than I can count, and let me tell you that's a lot, it makes my heart stop every time.

**Emma**

We were waiting for Annabeth to come back with snacks. I noticed we all had shocked looks. So I assumed and asked, "Let me guess, you guys have seen him too and fell for him?" I got 2 sheepish nods along with a couple words. "At the pool." "Marine Bio class."5 minutes had already passed and they hadn't come back yet. Chloe suggested we check on her. But in reality we all wanted to see what they were doing. So we all walked over to the kitchen door and peeked inside. We all got an eyeful of half-naked Percy furiously making out with Annabeth. Whoa… We made our way inside without them noticing us. Annabeth tried in between kisses, "Percy! *kiss* The girls*kiss* are waiting *kiss* for me!" "They*kiss* won't *kiss* mind *kiss*!" He replied. So Vanessa said while giggling, "Yeah it's fine guys we won't mind." They both stopped and looked at us while we cracked up so hard. They're faces a bright red. Percy sheepishly ran a hand through his hair. Annabeth, embarrassed said. "Um well I guess I should introduce you guys to my boyfriend, Percy. Percy this is-" Then a look of realization hit him like a truck. "Wait hold on, I knew I saw you guys before!" He pointed to me, "You're the girl reading the architect book at the coffee shop!" He pointed to Vanessa, "Your Miss Davis from the class I assist at!" He pointed to Chloe, "And your Ava's aunt!" "That's Chloe, Seaweed Brain!" Annabeth retorted. At last everything seemed pieced together.

For that night no studying got done. Vanessa, Chloe and I were all curious about their relationship. Percy and Annabeth were too busy arguing over the details on their own relationship. But even if we all fell for Percy _and_ found out he had a girlfriend _and_ his girlfriend was our best friend. You have to admit they're the best couple ever. And that _is _a fact.


End file.
